Club Room
by Green Kneesocks
Summary: Mob and Tome all alone in their club room after hours. The perfect time for some bonding. Fem!Mob MobxTome


"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you into this at all?"

"….I like it…."

"Good."

When Mob got up that morning she hadn't expected anything other than a normal day. Get up, brush her hair, brush her teeth, eat breakfast, get dressed, go to school, go to club, go to work, come home, dinner, homework, bed, and then get up the next day and do it all again. That was how yesterday went and the day before that and the day before but…but not the day before that because that had been a Sunday and weekends were different. This would have been out of the ordinary, though, if it had been on a weekend too.

Not that Mob was complaining.

She was being kissed. This was what it was like to kiss someone. She liked it, she decided, and she was glad that Tome was such a good friend to kiss her like this. Mob hadn't expected her day to go like this at all but she was so happy that this was where it went. It ended with her and Tome sitting on the floor of the clubroom kissing. Actually kissing. Someone wanted to kiss her!

For fun, Tome had said.

"Here, tilt your head opposite mine. It'll be easier that way." Tome knew what she was doing. Mob was grateful for that. She had always imagined her first kiss being like something from manga. She had imagined, and often, kissing Tsubomi as the sun set dramatically behind them or during the fireworks at the summer festival or even doing that thing where you fell on top of someone and ended up kissing them. She had thought about kissing other people too, mostly Master Reigen, but those thoughts were less manga that you could buy at the store and more manga that you had to read online because Mob did not want to be seen by anyone buying that sort of thing. Those thoughts, the ones about Master Reigen, usually involved him picking her up and sitting her on his desk or taking her to the massage room and rubbing her back and then they kissed and…stuff….stuff that could never happen because Master Reigen was an adult and dating Serizawa, too, though she got the feeling that she wasn't supposed to know about that part.

So, yes, none of her daydreams and night dreams could ever happen.

But this was not a dream. This was realty and it was happening and it was amazing. Tome was her friend, her best friend who was a girl, and Mob knew that she wouldn't have wanted to do this with someone she didn't trust completely. She hadn't even known that she had wanted to kiss Tome in the first place. Tome had been the one to suggest it. She had told Mob to hang back in the clubroom with her and then she asked a bunch of questions.

If Mob liked anyone.

She did, Tsubomi and Master Reigen, not that she would ever tell anyone but her closest friends that fact. Nobody else knew that she liked Tsubomi, or girls at all, because they had enough reasons to make fun of her as it was. People were still kind of mean sometimes, especially about stuff like that. That was why Ritsu couldn't tell anyone that he and Sho were dating now even though they loved each other and stuff. The world was weird like that. Love was love. Tome agreed, she said that it didn't matter if the person you wanted to be with was a boy or a girl. It just mattered that you were doing something that you wanted to do. Mob had agreed and would have left it at that, she did have to get to work at some point, but then Tome had asked her another question.

If Mob had ever done anything with anyone.

The answer was no, of course, because nobody would have ever wanted to do anything with her. She had never even had her first kiss yet and she was already a second year. Boys didn't like her, not really, and she didn't dare ask any girls if they liked her. Mob didn't mind, though, because she couldn't possibly miss what she had never done before. It seemed nice, and she liked to think about it, but she knew that it would never happen for her. Tome didn't say anything for a little bit and Mob had figured, then, that they were done talking.

But they weren't. Tome had one more question to ask.

She asked if Mob wanted to practice doing stuff.

That question had been so unexpected that it sent her hair flying straight up. Her skirt, too, but she held that down with her hands. She…well of course she wanted to…but nobody would have ever wanted to do anything with her in the first place! She knew that people practice kissed and stuff like that but was Mob. Who would want to kiss her?

Tome did.

Tome said that she wanted to kiss her. So they kissed. It had been quick, at first, just quick and dry and still pretty amazing because Mob had never kissed anyone before, ever, and kissing little brothers on the forehead did not count. That had been her very first kiss…her first real, practice, kiss. The first time her lips had ever made contact with the lips of another human being. It had been amazing. If they had ended it there then Mob could have died happy knowing that she knew what it felt like to kiss someone.

But it hadn't ended there.

Because as soon as that first kiss was over Tome went in for a second one. She tilted her head to the side and kissed for longer. For wetter, too, because there was spit that time and Mob would have thought that the spit would have been gross but it wasn't at all. Mob had just sort of stood there and let herself be kissed….which apparently was the wrong thing to do. Which apparently was a very boring thing to do. Mob had to participate, Tome said, because otherwise it was like kissing a body pillow.

Mob didn't know how to participate, though, but Tome showed her.

Was showing her.

"Watch your teeth, sheesh! I, for one, do not want to have to explain this to a dentist." Said Tome. Their teeth had scraped. That was because their mouths were opened, well Tome had opened her mouth and it had taken Mob a moment to follow. There was a hand in her hair and another one of her leg and she was sitting on the floor and her legs were tangled up with Tome's and this was all so much touching and-

"You're seriously that into this? Mob, you flatter me." Said Tome breaking apart for a moment. Mob's powers were making the room float. All of the game pieces and snack wrappers and mangas and even some of the dumbbells and stuff across the room were starting to float. Her hair was floating, too. She had tied it up for body improvement club but had let it down once club was over. Master Reigen had said, once, that her hair was long and pretty so after that she started wearing it loose whenever she could. She wondered if Tome thought that her hair was pretty. Now didn't seem like the time to ask.

Because she couldn't ask.

Because Tome's tongue was in her mouth. It was like their tongues were fighting, sort of, but in a good way. A way that made Mob want to pull Tome closer, to kiss her deeper, to…to do a lot of things. But she wasn't sure what was ok to do and what wasn't. So she kept her hands on Tome's shoulders just to be safe. She didn't want to ruin this. She always had trouble getting a clue. She knew that if she did the wrong thing then all of this would be over right when it had just started.

And she didn't want this to be over.

Tome tasted like chips, wasabi chips, and Mob liked it. She wondered what her own mouth tasted like. Milk, from her lunch? Mint like her toothpaste? Now was not the time to ask. Now was not the time to say anything. Her mouth was busy and Tome's mouth was busy and they were both busy and she knew that, if Master Reigen asked where she had been instead of work, she would just say that she had been busy and leave it at that. Nobody needed the details of all of this. This was private. This whole thing was private, the most private, because kissing and stuff like that was private and…and she was not ashamed but she didn't want to have to explain details to Master Reigen or anyone else.

This was hers and hers alone.

And Tome's. She wondered how many times Tome had done this before. Mob knew that Tome like Inukawa and she knew that, sometimes, Tome came to school with bandages on her neck. Mob knew what it meant when a girl came to school with a bandage on her neck. It meant that she had been kissing a lot and doing other stuff, too. Mob had never thought that she could ever have been one of those girls with bandages on their necks and bruises on their thighs but, well, she had never thought that she would ever end up doing any of this, either.

She was glad that Tome knew what she was doing.

Because Mob didn't. She didn't know what she was doing and she didn't know what was ok to do. She let Tome lead. That seemed to be the best thing. She let Tome kiss lower, to her neck, where she started to-oh! That was…Mob knew why so many people did this now! It was amazing. She could feel it, it was like a bolt of lightning, from that spot on her neck to her rapidly warming face and down to the tips of her toes. Warmth pooled not only in her face but…well…there. Right there. She rocked, a little, and pushed her thighs together because it was just so…so good…and she wanted to feel better…but she wasn't sure what, exactly, was ok.

"Hey, you're here too you know." Mob knew that she was there. She had never been more aware of where she was in her entire life. She was on the floor of the clubroom kissing her best friend who was a girl. She got the feeling that Tome didn't just mean geographically, no, because after Tome said that she took Mob's hand and put it on her leg. High on her leg, on her thigh, where her skirt had ridden up super far.

"Unless you don't want to. Unless you want to stop." Mob didn't want to stop. She never wanted to stop. She…she trusted Tome. She trusted Tome and she trusted this and she felt good and she wanted to make her friend feel good…but she had never done anything like this before. Never in her life. Never to another person, anyway, just to herself. Even those times were few and far between. Her powers always did things when she was…like that…and the last thing she wanted to do was explain to her family why the house was shaking and the power went out.

But she wasn't at home, now.

And she wanted to feel good. And she wanted Tome to feel good. So she let her hand move up. Tome leaned back against the way and let her legs spread apart a little. She was still kissing Mob, now, too, and her hand had made it's way under Mob's school shirt and undershirt. Mob had never given much thought to touching herself there, it wasn't like there was anything to touch, but Tome…oh yes…Tome knew what to do with what little Mob had. She ran her thumb over…Mob shuddered….and then pinched and…the room shuddered. Mob made a noise that she had not intended to make. It was somewhere between a mew and whine.

It was embarrassing.

But Tome didn't seem to care. She just kept at it. She kept kissing Mob's neck and playing with…and then she went to the other one…and Mob swore she saw stars…and Mob knew that she should have returned the favor so she let her hand move upwards…and it was weird, kind of, doing this to another person. She hardly ever even did this to herself but she was touching another person like this. She went slow, mostly just to get used to this, because this was not something she had ever thought that she would ever have done to another girl…so she took it slow…

Too slow, apparently.

"Mob, come on, before a teacher or something shows up!" Right, they weren't alone in the building. The teachers had to lock up the rooms and kick out any people that were hanging out for too long. So she really should have gotten to it…even though she had no idea what to do. She when she made it to her goal she just sort of let her fingers rest there. On the warmth and the wetness…oh God…she had actually made another person this wet and that was amazing and-

"If you don't want to do this then just say so."

"I do…I just don't know how…sorry."

"You seriously never do this to yourself?"

"I…sometimes…but it's not that often that I'm all alone…"

"That sucks and your family sucks for bother you all the time. Well, we're alone now so just do what I do."

That was as good a plan as any. Mob whined, mew-whined, again when Tome's hands left her chest. Tome didn't move slow, no, she just stuck her hand under Mob's skirt and pushed her underwear to the side and…and just….did it.

And it was amazing.

It took Mob a moment to realize that she was supposed to be imitating Tome. Tome's fingers were at the top of Mob's nubby thing, she was sure that it had a proper scientific name but they hadn't gone over that part in health class, so Mob put her fingers there, too. It was so weird, touching and being touched at the same time, but also good. So good. Too good, even. Mob didn't know why she hadn't…why she hadn't done this sooner…because it was one thing to touch yourself but another person…

Tome only ha to press down on the top and move her way down, slowly, for Mob to completely come apart.

And so did the room. The book shelf threw up, the table flipped over, the garbage can flew across the room and confettied the room with trash….but that wasn't as bad as what happened to the exercise equipment. Mob had never heard anything so loud in her entire life. It flipped over and tipped over and just made the most awful noise that Mob had ever heard.

"Shit!" Tome pulled her hands away and watched the door like someone was going to come running in at any second. Mob, once she could think again, used her powers to push a heavy piece of exercise equipment in front of the door. She didn't know how she would explain it but it was better than being caught, pretty much everything was better than getting caught. Mob figured that, since the risk of getting caught was so great, they should have stopped and climbed out the window and run away never to be seen again.

But Tome had other ideas.

"Good thinking, that'll buy us some time. Now come on, there's two of us here." Tome leaned back on her elbows and nudged Mob with her foot. Mob, for once, got a clue. Right, it would have been pretty selfish of her not to make Tome feel good, too. They were friends and, after all, Tome had been nice enough to do this with her. Mob couldn't think of anyone else she would have liked to have so much experience with.

Mob traced her hand up Tome's leg and pushed her underwear to the side just like Tome had done to her. She put her fingers were, right where, Tome had put hers. It was weird, touching someone else, but in a good way. Tome felt different than she did down there. She wondered if she was weird…and she wondered if it mattered. It wasn't like they were staring at each other or anything like that. Mob did the thing Tome had done, pressing down hard and moving from the top to the bottom.

But apparently she was doing it wrong.

Tome grabbed her hand and took two of her fingers. Mob was grateful that Tome was showing her how, it was easier to be told what to do than to guess, and she wanted Tome to feel good. Tome took two of her fingers and put them…oh. Right there. Right at her…entrance was the word that came to Mob's mind even though it sounded sort of…sterile. If that was the word.

Tome moved Mob's thumb up to the nubby thing and moved it in circles. Mob, for once, could get a clue. Tome showed her how to move both in and out and also what to do on the outside at the same time. It was kind of hard doing two things at once, her powers, would have made it easier but Mob's control was not great even at the best of times. This would have to do…and it did do….because at some point Tome threw her head back and closed her legs and said a lot of bad words.

Which made Mob feel good.

And then it was over and Mob…she didn't want to be over. Tome grabbed her bag from where it had ended up and pulled out some wet napkins. She handed one to Mob and then started cleaning off her hands. Mob did the same. She watched Tome as she cleaned off her hands. That felt…that felt….

Good.

And she wanted to hug Tome. She wanted to hug Tome more than she had ever wanted to hug anyone else ever again…so she did. A hug was…they had just done all of that…so a hug must have been ok.

And it was.

Everything had been ok. Everything had been more than ok. Mob had no idea…she had no idea how good she could feel…or how good she could make someone else feel…

And she hoped that she could do it again.


End file.
